Anything's Possible
by SirShriek
Summary: Mordin, Thane and Legion are alive, haha! Set in Mass Effect 3, after Priority:Tuchunka. Some of it is funny. I wouldn't say it's that suggestive, but to be safe, rated T. Oh and it has Shepard/Garrus. and Urz
1. A bet on hope

**Authors Note: **This probably won't be updated regularly due to me constantly forgetting my pass word. Sorry for the rushed end. Hey, don't get mad, it has Urz.

* * *

Red strands of hair were blown back from emerald eyes on the wind, warmed by Tuchunka's fierce blazing sun. A raised hand cast a shadow on those startling eyes as it was pressed to crimson brows, protecting them as as dutifully as any soldier would protect a civilian, from the glare. The Shroud had crumbled in a flurry of explosions. All seemed silent now, the blasted metal hide of the Shroud creaked softly to itself as it settled.

"I _swear_ I saw him Garrus." The Commander said.

"Probably just debris." Replied the Turian.

"I'd bet your calibrations on it."

"If you're right, that's a very big if, I'll kiss Wrex."

Shepard gave him a doubtful look.

"On the _mouth_." Garrus said.

Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"With**_ tongue_**." Garrus added nonchalantly.

Shepard tried to suppress her laughter, failed and tried to cover it up with a coughing fit. "Bug" She wheezed, tapping her throat. Eve appeared to have the same problem. Liara couldn't hide it and fled to the Tomkah.

"_No, no no no no_." Wrex protested.

"And if you are wrong, Shepard I'd like that new Widow you're carrying." Garrus said, eyeing the weapon. "And.." He Leaned towards Shepard whispered his request into her ear.

Shepard had to bite her bottom lip from giggling, she gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.  
"You're on Vakarian," They shook hands" Since we've just cured the Genophage and secured a Krogan/Turian alliance, anything's possible." Shepard smiled and practically skipped to the Tomkah.

"One of these days you two are going to make me sicker than a Quarian trying to drink Shepard under the table." Wrex muttered and climbed in the vehicle after Shepard and Eve followed suit.

Once aboard the Tomkah they made their way back down towards the Shroud, on the short journey Shepard contemplated what she saw.

She had seen the window braking, a salarian shaped blob, then the explosion. Perhaps the force of the explosion had propelled Mordin out the window? It was just a matter of time before they had an answer.

The mighty Krogan vehicle rolled to a stop at Shepards order. The five of them, Shepard, Garrus, Liara,  
Wrex and Eve, fanned out from the Tomkah and began the search. After a while Shepard's hopes began to dim. _What if she was wrong? That would mean Garrus was right, and that would mean... Not now Shepard,_ she reprimanded herself for her wandering thoughts.

"Shepard! He's here!" Eve shouted.

Shepard was so consumed by relief that she almost tripped over Mordin. Mordin was alive.  
He was unconscious, _probably for the best_, Shepard thought as she observed his injuries. Both legs broken, likely most of his ribs too, burns, glass embedded in his wounds, hopefully that was the worst of it.

"Wrex bring the Tomkah over as close as you can, but don't run us over. Liara see what you can do, Eve help her. Garrus, contact the Normandy." Shepard had composed herself and was back in _Commander mode_. She handed Liara her Medi-Gel packs, although she didn't think help much. Feeling helpless, a rarity for Shepard, she paced for a bit then radioed Wrex to see where he was at. _How could they have wandered so far from the truck?_ Maybe they weren't and she was just addled from the heat.

"I've only been gone what less than two minutes and you're checking on me?" Wrex said.

"Well, with the way you handled that beast of a truck when Kalros was after your ass, I'd thought you'd be here by now." Shepard teased, you could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"I'd have thought the same about you and the Mako, but how wrong was I?" Wrex laughed, and turned his Omnitool off before Shepard could say anything.

Shepard surveyed Liara and Eve's progress. Liara told her that this was the best they could do, they'd splinted his legs, tricky given their odd shape, and applied Medi-Gel to the burns.

"Commander, Joker's sill parked at the Hollows. Is quicker for us to meet him there." Garrus called.  
_How convenient._

Shepard helped get Mordin onto a stretcher, she and Garrus carefully put him the Tomkah. They held Mordin in place on the rough ride back to the Hollows, for fear of hurting him more if they used the straps of the stretcher. It was a fairly long ride.

Shepard kept her focus and didn't think about the bet, messing around while her friend could have been moments from death. He still could. Anyway, she'd spring in to Garrus later, preferably with Wrex in the same room.

Garrus knew this was a serious situation but couldn't keep his thoughts from straying too far. He thought about a few things, mostly the bet and how Shepard hadn't said anything about it yet. He hoped she wouldn't remember it later.

At last they reached the Hollows, the dead Husks had already started to smell. A faint waft of rottenness in the ancient enclosed space, no breeze would come to carry it away. The shuttle was ready and waiting where they had started the mission. The little blue and white craft was a welcome sight. As soon as he saw them Cortez opened the door and hopped out and ran over to help them. Liara and Garrus went with her to the Normandy.

"Hey Shepard, we kept him safe for you." Said Wrex lumbering off.

A dash of silver and blue came charging at Shepard, knocking her clean off her feet

"Urz!" She exclaimed smiling broadly, she pushed the excited creature off of her and got up. Breathlessly she thanked Wrex when he came back.

"Take him_ with_ you, Shepard. He keeps chewing things and hasn't behaved for anyone else since you last saw him." Wrex said.


	2. Chapter 2

It is not a good idea to have a varren in a confined space.

Shepard learned this the hard way. She had her arms locked around Urz's broad neck to stop him jumping about the place. It seemed like he remembered Garrus and Mordin, as was keen to show it by jumping on them and nearly eating half their faces in his excitement, something witch Garrus strongly disapproved of.

Garrus and liara took Mordin up in the elevator to the Med bay.

"Alright Urz, we are on a space ship, try not to break anything, ok?" Shepard said to Urz. As soon as Shepard began to let him go he flew from her grasp and proceeded to run riot in the shuttle bay.

"Whoa!" James exclaimed as Urz knocked into him causing him drop his favorite hello kitty mug, shattering on the floor. "Lola, what was that?"

"Your new roommate." Shepard smirked, folding her arms.

"No. Hell no."

"Why not? I'd finally get someone to talk to." Cortez teased.

"The man does have a point." Shepard ribbed. "Besides he can be useful. Urz, clean." She indicated to the smashed mug and it spilled contents. Urz obligingly licked up the spilled liquid.

"Are you sure that was wise commander? That was coffee." James asked picking up the shattered pieces of pink painted porcelain.

"He'll be fine, look he is fine." Shepard gestured to the varren who was idly scratching its face with a hind foot.

"Who's a good boy?" She patted Urz affectionately. "Gotta run, reports to file, Reapers to annihilate, things to deliver, generally being a glorified postman.." There is more to this list but she was cut off by the closing elevator doors.

As Shepard reached the bridge she called out "Joker-"

"To the Citadel!" Joker interrupted. "Ha, beat you to it. Course was set as soon as the shuttle boarded."

"I should give you a biscuit." Shepard joked.

"Yes you should, we'll be there in a hour. Hey, since you're going down to the kitchen mind bringing me a sandwich?"

"That is not Shepard's purpose, Jeff." Edi said.

"I know, but it was worth asking right?"

"Nope, see you later Joker." Shepard wandered back to the elevator.

"We're here Commander, incoming message." Joker said, "No kidding? Shepard it's Thane, he says Cerberus is trying to take over the Citadel."

"Figures."


End file.
